walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannah (Webisodes)
Hannah (also known as the Bicycle Girl Zombie) is the protagonist and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart and the first walker that Rick Grimes encounters in the premiere, "Days Gone Bye". Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Hannah was previously married to Andrew and had two children with him but later, the two did not get along very well and she filed for divorce. Her children, Billy and Jamie, lived with her, however, Andrew was entitled to weekend visits. She knew about Andrew's new spouse Judy who she did not think too kindly of due to Judy spending time with her children as well. At the time of the apocalypse, Hannah was driving her car with her children who may have been heading over to Andrew's home for his weekend visit (since they were only a few blocks away from his home at the time of the accident). However, someone jumped in front her car forcing her to swerve and crash, rendering her unconscious. Post-Apocalypse Torn Apart Hannah awakens from a car crash to find her children missing in a world filled with carnage. As she searches for them, she stumbles across a group of walkers feeding on a victim. Having disturbed one of them, she is pursued only to be rescued from them by her ex-husband, Andrew. He takes her back to his house, where her children fled to after the crash. Andrew tends to her wounds and explains to her what's been happening while she was unconscious. With the growing risks, Hannah and her family decide that they have to try to get to a safe zone in Atlanta. Andrew goes to their neighbor's house to scavenge for supplies and the keys to his truck. When Andrew does not return, and risks start to grow, Hannah decides to take her children and run. While fleeing with her children, Hannah returns to the street where she wrecked her car and searches a nearby vehicle for keys. While searching it, a walker that she did not see beforehand attacks her from the backseat and bites her arm. She kills the walker, but knows that it is too late for herself and that she will soon turn. With an advancing wave of walkers approaching, Hannah tells her children that she loves them and tells her daughter to look after her brother and that they need to run. She stays behind and lets the walkers devour her and rip her body in half, in order to distract them and buy her children time to escape. After an unknown length of time, Hannah awakens as a walker, and over the course of about two months, Hannah's body enters an extreme state of decay. TV Series Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Her mutilated and undead corpse is discovered in a park by Rick Grimes, who had just awakened from a coma and was at that point, oblivious to the zombie apocalypse (until informed by Morgan Jones). Affrighted by seeing a mangled corpse, Rick grabs hold of a nearby bike and flees from her. Hungry, Hannah crawls away in search of food. The next day, a prepared Rick returns for her, looking on in horror and pity at what has happened to her. Just as Hannah notices him, he apologizes for what has happened to her, before shooting her in the head to end her misery. Season 2 "Pretty Much Dead Already" While Rick tries to convince Hershel that the Walkers are not people, he tells him the very first time he encountered a Walker, it was just half a body snapping at him from the ground, which was Hannah. Rick also tells Hershel that his inclination was not to kill Hannah, although he does not mention that later on he went back and shot her out of mercy. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hannah has killed: *Judy (Zombified) *A few zombies. Death Killed By *Walkers (Alive) *Callaway (Alive) During the apocalypse, Hannah and her children tried to escape the town and be evacuated to Atlanta. She enters a random car on the street and is bitten on her arm by the walker. Knowing that she is infected, she tells her children to keep running to the evacuation site to be evacuated to Atlanta. She sacrifices herself by allowing the walkers to devour her while the children escape. She soon reanimates as a walker, eventually decaying to the extreme state she is seen in when Rick encounters her. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) Two months later, she crawls her way to somewhere in the surrounding area of Rick's hospital, where she encounters Rick on two separate occasions. During the second encounter, he tearfully expresses his sympathy for her and shoots her in the head, ending her suffering. Relationships Andrew Andrew and Hannah had loved each other but for unknown reasons the two ended there realtionship. Although before the broke up they both had two children togther who they both loved deeply. After Hannah regained consciousness after her car accident she went to Andrew's house to see if Jamie and Billy were there, they were and Andrew was pleased to see Hannah was okay. Andrew later tells Hannah, Billy and Jamie that they have to get guns to get them to a safespot were they will be picked up by the army, he leaves hoping to collect them and protect Hannah and the children but is devoured, showing that he did still care about Hannah's safety willing to risk his own life for her and his children. Hannah quickly figured out that the chances of Andrew coming back were very slim and was shown to be saddened but tried to hide her emotion so she didn't worry her children. Jamie Hannah and Jamie had a good mother-daughter relationship and the two cared about each other deeply. This is shown by how scared Hannah was when Jamie and Billy went missing after she woke up in the car accident. Also when Jamie and Billie and getting attacked by a zombified Judy, Hannah kills her saving both of their lives. Hannah then sacrifices herself to the walkers after she is bitten, to give Jamie and Billie a chance to escape. Jamie is shown to be devastated as she watches her mother be devoured. Billy Like jamie the 2 might have a mother and son relationship to each other.Hannah always care about billy even in the final episode. Rick Grimes Rick saw Hannah as a walker, and used the bike laying a few feet from her to travel to his house quicker than he would have on foot. Hannah had been "sleeping" at this point, something other walkers have been seen doing in the series, and awakens to try to feverishly reach out to grab him instinctively, but fails due to her obvious weaknesses. Rick becomes horrified, this being the first time he has ever seen a walker, especially one under conditions that would kill a normal human, get up and move towards him. Later, though, he felt sorry for Hannah, despite possibly never have meeting or knowing her before in her past life, and ultimately decided to use one of his spare bullets put her out of her misery, going as far as to track down and find her. After stopping again in front of the park he found her at and seeing she had crawled a good distance, simply so that she wouldn't have to "live" as a walker with a half-body any longer. His last words before shooting her in the head, while looking around to make sure the ensuing gunshot wouldn't attract other walkers nearby, were "I'm sorry this happened to you". Appearances TV Series Season 1 Season 2 |}} Trivia *Hannah is, so far, one of the only three known characters to be played by two different actresses, the others being Michonne and Judith Grimes. *Hannah crawling as a walker has been interpreted by many as a symbolic moment; it is believed she was searching for her children, evidenced by the fact she was crawling to and was eventually found in what appeared to be a park, potentially the same park the evacuation to Atlanta took place in (This would support the theory that some walkers may have very limited memory of their former lives). Also in the way she responds to seeing Rick, especially on the second occasion, she appears to reach out at Rick in a way that may suggest she wanted help and didn't actually snap at him, however, this could be attributed to the fact that she was extremely decayed and starving, making her not seem aggressive compared to other walkers. *Hannah is one of four main protagonists to die in the entire Walking Dead universe thus far, the others being Lee Everett from the Video Game, Brian Blake from the Novel Series, and Karina from the Webisodes. **Both Hannah and Lee's introduction episodes were titled "A New Day", and both were bitten by a concealed walker. **Among these four, she is the first one to die chronologically. *Hannah is chronologically the first character of the TV Series to die. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Notable Walkers Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor